


Blood Ties banners for As Shadows Pass

by delorita



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Biting, Cover Art, M/M, Small Fandom Big Bang, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Blood Ties banners for As Shadows Pass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elyssblair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyssblair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As Shadows Pass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/750857) by [elyssblair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyssblair/pseuds/elyssblair). 



For the first time ever I took part in the [](http://smallfandombang.livejournal.com/profile)[**smallfandombang**](http://smallfandombang.livejournal.com/) It was imense fun!! This is my first entry for [](http://elyss-blair.livejournal.com/profile)[**elyss_blair**](http://elyss-blair.livejournal.com/)'s Blood Ties story "As Shadows Pass". The story is majorly AWESOME. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
